


Walking in a winter wonderland

by Never laugh at a live Sherlock (smaugholmeswatson)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, England (Country), Fluff, Holidays, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaugholmeswatson/pseuds/Never%20laugh%20at%20a%20live%20Sherlock
Summary: A slightly belated christmassy fic I wrote while trapped in the house because it was too dangerous to drive anywhere.Steve and Danny have gone on holiday to England over Christmas, it starts to snow and they decide to go for a walk in it. Somehow or other they end up having a snowball fight. :) A short, fluffy piece I wrote while I was bored. Please enjoy!Written on an actual day of snow in my hometown. And no I have no idea why these two idiots have decided to go on holiday to England. I just thought it would be fun to have them in a different location which I know and love.





	Walking in a winter wonderland

Neither Danny or Steve had been looking out of the window when the heavy rain suddenly turned into snow which quickly coated the ground and turned the street into a winter wonderland. Albeit a treacherous one as the snow fell onto ungritted pavements and roads. There was not supposed to be snow in East Anglia today and Ipswich was notorious for remaining snow free on even the coldest days of winter. Because of this Steve was pleasantly surprised when he glanced out of the living room window to discover the world had gone white. 

He stared at it for a moment while he took in the sight, and then a grin spread across his face. They almost never got snow in Hawaii and he could not help but feel a little excited. Wouldn't it be great to go out for a walk in it! Spinning on his heel Steve practically sprinted into the kitchen. "Danny! Hey Danny! It's snowing." He cried, grabbing his boots from where they sat beside the back door. Like much of their winter wear they were brand new, having been brought a few days after they arrived in England and realised just how cold it was. 

Danny could not help but smile at Steve's antics. It was good to see he was finally starting to enjoy the holiday. "I know. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go for a walk in it." He said as Steve continued to lace up his boots. He watched him for a moment, glad he had made the decision to get away from the stress of Five O for a while. "Don't forget to wrap up warm. We don't need you getting ill." 

Steve rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going to go out in just a t-shirt. I'm not stupid." He said, intending to tell Danny what he thought of his concern. But then he saw the sly grin on Danny's face and shot him a glare, daring him to say what he was so obviously thinking. Danny wisely remained silent and quickly put on his hat, thick coat and matching glove and scarf set before waiting for Steve to do the same. Then, once they were suitably wrapped up against the cold, they headed out into the snow. 

They barely made it to the end of the short driveway before one of them slipped and almost fell over. Danny laughed and grabbed onto Steve's arm. "That was a close one!" He gasped, gingerly stepping over the patch of seemingly unassuming snow that had almost been his downfall. Ok, so maybe the snow was a little more deadly than they had been expecting. 

Walking even slower than before to try and prevent any further slip-ups they turned and began to stroll slowly up the hill in the direction of the school. Both of them marvelled at how magical the housing estate looked as it was covered in a rapidly thickening layer of snow. Even the previously dull grey sky seemed to have an otherworldly glow to it. At one point, feeling confident he wouldn't slip, Steve let go of Danny's arm and wandered on ahead. 

A smile spread across Steve's face. Why had he ever been against this trip? It was just what he needed- a month away with just Danny for company... His train of though was broken by a snowball exploding against his back. With a startled cry he spun round to find Danny grinning at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Steve frowned at him. "Hitting a guy in the back? Bit of a low blow don't you think?" He said, even as he reached for his own handful of snow. 

Danny eyed the snow suspiciously but before he could say anything he was distracted by the sound of squealing tires coming down the road towards them. In his curiosity he turned to seen a car crawling past them with its wheels skidding all over the road. It was impressive really that they had any control over the car at all... With a sinking feeling Danny realised what he had done. He had turned his back on Steve Mcgarrett with a snowball in his hand. This was almost certainly going to end badly. 

Sure enough he turned back in time for it to hit him squarely in the face. The cold shock of it made him gasp for breath and the impact sent him reeling back a few steps. "What the hell Steve? At least I only hit you in the back." He sputtered as he wiped snow from his face. He tried to look annoyed but a grin spread involuntarily across his face when he saw the gleam in Steve's eyes. It had been so long since he had seen him looking so alive. Besides the cold was nothing really. They could always have a cup of hot chocolate when they got back to the house. So instead of being cross Danny threw back his head and laughed. Then he grabbed Steve by the arm and pulled him off down the path, the two of them slipping and sliding all over the place. Both of them had massive grins on their faces. 

Around them the snow continued to fall and an eerie silence settled over the street. They could only have been walking for about ten minutes but already the tips of Steve's fingers were going numb, despite the thick gloves he was wearing. It had been minus two when they left the house and it felt as though the temperature had dropped a few degrees since then. Steve shivered and let out a sigh, his breath drifting out in a great white cloud. Sure the snow was magical and they would probably never see it like this again but all Steve wanted at that moment was to be tucked up warm beneath a blanket with Danny. 

Almost as though he'd read Steve's mind Danny halted in the middle of the path and tugged Steve to a stop beside him. "You know, it's getting rather cold out here. I think the tip of my nose is going numb." 

By now there was enough snow on the ground to cover everything in a blanket of white silence that even muffled the sound of laughing children pulling a bright red sledge on the other side of the road. Steve watched them for a moment and felt grateful for the wonderful gift Danny had given him. It was a special sort of person who gave away part of their liver to someone else. It was also from that moment he had realised how Danny really felt about him... With this thought in his head Steve leaned forward and kissed Danny on the tip of his very red nose. "Perhaps we should head back to the house." He said softly, nuzzling the side of Danny's neck with his own freezing nose. 

Danny let out a quiet yelp as a shiver ran down his spine. "Get off! You're bloody freezing!" He cried as they turned and retraced their footsteps, which were already disappearing beneath the still falling snow. 

A wicked gleam shone from Steve's eyes. "Am I? Well I suppose you'll just have to warm me up again." He said in a voice heavy with the promise of what was to come. 

Danny didn't need to be told twice. Gripping Steve's hand tightly he speeded up- though he made sure to be careful on the more treacherous sections of pavement. The last thing either of them needed was to break an ankle and end up in A and E. It would rather put a dampener on their Christmas celebrations. Danny was surprised by how quickly they arrived back at the house because it had seemed as though they had been walking for ages. Instead it could only have been less than five minutes before the gnarled old tree on the verge outside the house appeared at the bottom of the short hill. But then again it was probably a good thing they didn't go too far because Steve was beginning to shiver with cold. It was sometimes easy to forget he'd had a major transplant not so long ago and that he still wasn't back to full strength just yet. 

At least they'd managed to go for a walk in the snow though. From what he had heard on the radio this morning it was supposed to turn to rain again by evening, meaning the snow would have turned to such by tomorrow morning. Danny was a little disappointed by this; he'd expected an English Christmas to be all magical and snowy but so far it had just rained a lot, but the thought didn't hang around for long. His mind was focused on much more pressing matters- such as getting Steve warm again. They only had another week left before they had to go back to Hawaii and Danny intended to enjoy every minute of it. 


End file.
